Slayers en Hogwarts?
by Takako Shimizu
Summary: El título lo dice todo.... bueno, es mi primer ff, asi q tengan compasion d esta pobre chica u.u cap 9 up! Que estará tramando Tom Ryddle? xDD WARNING! quizas en algun cap. haya algun detallito SLASH asi que ya saben.... xD... PORFA REVIEWS!
1. La carta oO

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores, y yo sólo intento ganar tiempo escribiendo fanfics tontos u_u  
  
Por cierto, para este fanfiction deben usar su imaginación, imaginar que todos los personajes están al estilo animé y todo el cuento XD asi que...  
  
Slayers en Hogwarts???.-  
  
N/A: Bueno, siempre quise escribir un fict asi, y se dio la oportunidad ya que hoy falté a clases :D y bueehh.... les pido que tengan compasión ya que como escritora me muero de hambre, los diálogos son una mier....... bueno, son malos u_u y la historia...bueno, para que les digo...  
  
Capítulo 1: La carta O.o  
  
Un dia como cualquier otro, una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Lina Inverse, en su patita sostenía un pergamino.  
  
Rina: mmm?? o.ó *arranca el pergamino*  
  
*comienza a leer*  
  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore. (Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, Jefe supremo, Confederación Internacional  
de magos.)  
  
Rina Inverse, Gourry Gabriev, Zelgadis Graywords, Ameria Wil Tesla  
Saillune, Xelloss Metallium, y Filia UI Copt:  
  
Tenemos el placer de informarles que Uds. tienen una vacante en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observen la lista con el equipo  
y los libros necesarios.  
  
Las clases comienzan en 1° de Septiembre del presente año. Esperamos su  
lechuza no mas tarde del 31 de Julio.  
  
Muy Cordialmente  
  
Minerva McGonnagall  
  
Directora Asistente.  
  
Gourry: Hogwarts???  
  
Ameria: Magia???  
  
Filia: Hechicería???  
  
Zelgadiss: Lechuza??????  
  
Xelloss: Minerva??? que feo nombre u_ú  
  
Rina: estoo... no se lo tomen a mal, chicos, de seguro esto es.....KYAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* Un extraño hechizo los empujó a una dimensión desconocida, aterrizando en una chimenea*  
  
Todos: Cof...Cof.... @_@  
  
Ameria: EN EL NOMBRE DE LA JUSTICIA......QUE ES ESTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: u.u bueno, que les parece si vamos a investigar ¿ne?  
  
Rina: Claro que sí, idiota, pero cuando tú y todos Uds. se quiten de encima mío ¬¬U  
  
Todos: aps...sorry n_n"  
  
Filia: Aguarden.... se escuchan voces...  
  
Rina: shhh *chista* actúen normal ñ.ñ *todos salen rápidamente de la chimenea y voltean*  
  
De pronto, entra una joven con un sombrero puntiagudo, junto a su hijo de unos 5 años, quien sostenía una gorda y repulsiva babosa.  
  
el chiquillo: ¡¡¡¡¡Mira mami!!!! el señor kon el pelo chistoso!!! a ke está tonto????  
  
Xelloss: *le salta una vena en la sien* hmm....  
  
M.d.C. (madre del chico): No, no, Vincent, no hay que reírse de las desgracias de la demás gente, si el tipo es un idiota, es su problema n.n  
  
*repentinamente la babosa cae sobre el zapato de Filia*  
  
Filia: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *comienza a sacudir el pié hasta que la babosa cae, luego da miles de mazazos a cualquier lado, hasta que le da, y éste se llena de una sustancia verde y viscosa, lo que ahora sería la babosa*  
  
Todos: Ughh.... o.ô  
  
Vincent: MAMAAAAÁ!!!!!!!! vieja fea kon kara de *guarén enfermo rompido babosa!!!! (*Guarén es lo mismo que Pericote, o sea, una rata grande y gorda que abunda en los basurales .)  
  
Filia: Que has dicho, niñato malcriado!!!????  
  
Xelloss: No, Filia, no deberías enfadarte con el chico, él sólo dice la verdad ^.^  
  
Filia: UYYY!!!!!!!! COMO ERES!!!!!!!!!!!!! ò.ó *le da de mazazos a Xelloss, mientras la madre del chico le tapa los ojos para que no vea tal espectáculo, luego se va corriendo*  
  
Rina: *observando a su alrededor, y revisando una larga lista que venía junto al pergamino* Miren! creo que aquí hay algunas de las cosas que necesitamos o.ô  
  
Ameria: Y eso a quien le importa, ahora lo que importa es que Xelloss esté vivo * se ve a Xelloss rodeado de un charco de sangre*  
  
Xelloss: ok ok ya voy ¬_¬ *piensa* juas, lo siento, la autora no me podrá matar nunca, heh.... ^^  
  
Gourry: Hey!!! Miren lo que encontré!!! *señala un saco que se encuentra tirado por ahí*  
  
Rina: Que es?? O_O  
  
Gourry: OH!!! DINERO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
* Desde ahí, todos se hicieron multimillonarios y no necesitaron dinero nunca jamás [fue la solución que encontré para que no quedaran pobres y pudiesen comprar todos los útiles u_ú]*  
  
Rina: mmm.... necesitamos.... primero que nada, una varita ñ.ñ  
  
Todos: Varita???  
  
Gourry: que es eso?? se come??  
  
Rina: pues no lo se ¬¬U de todos modos, creo que allá venden aquellas "varitas" *señala el letrero de "Ollivanders" *  
  
Zelgadiss: No sería mejor comenzar a preguntarnos DONDE ESTAMOS??  
  
Filia: él tiene razón, ni siquiera sabemos como volver...  
  
Rina: Da igual, mejor aceptemos la realidad y veamos de que trata todo esto ^_^U  
  
Todos: seee.....u_ú  
  
*En Ollivanders..*  
  
S.Q.A (señor que atiende): Buenas tardes, bueno, sería idiota preguntarles a que vienen, no es así? * se sube a una escala y saca unas cuantas cajas, les entrega una varita a cada uno, y toma una para él*  
  
S.Q.A: O.o  
  
Todos: O.OU  
  
S.Q.A: Ahora que esperan!!! agítenla!!!! u_ú  
  
*Todos comienzan a agitarla como si se tratase de una coctelera*  
  
S.Q.A: No, así no o.ó *coge su varita * Bien, hagan esto *los apuntó con la varita* luego sacúdanla ^_^  
  
*todos apuntaron al señor con la varita, y luego la agitaron.....Resultado....el señor se murió X_X*  
  
Xelloss: estoo.... o.o... no les parece que funciona? bueno, quedémonos con éstas y vayámonos u_ú  
  
Gourry: s....sí O.o  
  
Después de comprar todas las cosas, se hicieron una gran e inteligente pregunta: ¿cómo se llega a Hogwarts?  
  
Todos: EHHH..... O.O  
  
¿quieren saber como llegan a Hogwarts? aprenderán algo ahí???? que pasará cuando conozcan a HARRY POTTER, EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ?????? Sepa esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo!!!!! xDDDD  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Andén 9 y 34?

Capítulo 2: ¿andén 9 y ¾???  
  
Rina: creo que nunca encontraremos como llegar a "Hogwarts" sea lo que sea.  
  
Gourry: No será mejor preguntar???  
  
Rina: hmm... por fin tu cerebro comienza a funcionar... en marcha!!  
  
*despues de una hora*  
  
Filia: Ahh... ya hemos preguntado a todo el mundo, y nadie nos quiere decir como llegar. U_U  
  
Zelgadiss: Sin mencionar que nos han llamado "Muggles"...  
  
Ameria: Muggles???  
  
Rina: No es tiempo de hacer preguntas tontas, hay que preguntar.... *mira hacia ambos lados, y nota un negocio llamado "Flourish & Blotts" * AHÍ!!!!!  
  
Gourry: ehhh...Rina....... ¿no fue ahí donde compramos el libro asesino? *muestra la mano vendada, ya que el libro de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas" lo atacó por sorpresa*  
  
Rina: Ya lo se, Einstein, ¬¬ pero fue el único lugar en el cual no preguntamos...  
  
*Entran a la tienda*  
  
Zelgadiss: que es esto?? *toma un libro que se titula "Mi Yo Mágico [Magical me]" y lo comienza a hojear* mmm??? sonrisa mas encantadora??? que es una "banshee"????? *repentinamente aparece una señora de la nada y le cierra el libro de un golpe*  
  
¿????: Las "banshees" son espíritus femeninos que anuncian la muerte.  
  
Zelgadiss: o.O  
  
¿?????: Bueno, señor, le agradezco que haya encontrado el último tomo de este libro, ya que el escritor es un fiasco, y todo esto es una vil mentira, ahora nos deshacemos de todos estos tomos que se venden en el mundo mágico.....  
  
Zelgadiss: mundo....mágico???  
  
¿?????: De todos modos, les puedo ayudar en algo? * se adelanta Rina y coloca cara de desesperación*  
  
Rina: Oh Señora!!!! por favor díganos como se llega a Hogwarts!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¿???: ......JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!JUASJUASJUASJUASJUASJUAS!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! JJJAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Rina mira a Xelloss*  
  
Rina: y yo que dije? ._. *Xelloss se encoge de hombros*  
  
¿????: disculpen, disculpen, ya veo....¿son nuevos aquí?  
  
*todos asienten con la cabeza*  
  
¿????: Bueno, primero que nada, deberán ir al Andén 9 y ¾  
  
Ameria: Anden...qué????  
  
¿????: El andén 9 y ¾, el camino hacia Hogwarts, en aquella estación de trenes *con su varita aparece un mapa e indica* está el andén 9 y el 10, lo único que deben hacer es pasar entre esos dos... eso sí, no se extrañen por los Muggles y procuren que no los vean ^_^  
  
Rina: Ok! pues vamos allá!!!  
  
**Legan a "Allá"**  
  
Rina: Anden 9 y ¾, 9 y ¾...........  
  
Xelloss: No es aquí? u_ú *indica el anden 9 y el 10*  
  
Gourry: Sí, pero....  
  
*aparece una chica y posa una mano sobre el hombro de Gourry*  
  
¿?????: Así es, si atraviesan este muro llegarán al Expreso Hogwarts ô.ô  
  
Filia: Pero como...... u_ú  
  
¿????: Así ^_^ *mira hacia ambos lados y atraviesa la pared*  
  
Rina: si esta es la única manera, pues andando ._.  
  
*Atraviesan la pared con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados, para su sorpresa, logran atravesar, y los murmullos de la gente los tranquilizan un poco*  
  
¿????: Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, tengo 17 años, y voy en la casa Gryffindor, les aconsejaría que se vistieran YA, el tren se demora muy poco en llegar a su destino o.ô, nos vemos.  
  
Todos: Adiós ¬¬  
  
Rina: No sería mejor irnos ya??? el tren sale a las 11:00 en punto, y sólo quedan..... 30 segundos!!!! .  
  
Todos: Sí o.ó  
  
*En el tren*  
  
S.D.C.D.L.D (señora del carrito de los dulces): Se les ofrece algo???  
  
Rina y Gourry: COMIDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LO QUEREMOS TODO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Filia: ¬¬U  
  
*dejan todo en el asiento del lado*  
  
Xelloss: Bueno, no nos dejarán mirando, ¿eh? ^_^*toma una caja, lo que parecen ser ranas de chocolate*  
  
Xelloss: *Lee detrás de la caja* Cada envase contiene un cromo de magos o brujas famosos..* hmm... veamos *abre la caja, y la rana de chocolate hace un "acto suicida" [se tira por la ventana]* estoo... debió tener problemas existenciales u_uU *toma el cromo* ¿Bowman Wright? Bowman Wright, descubrió la actual Snitch Dorada...  
  
Ameria: la qué?  
  
Xelloss: Ni idea... o.ò  
  
Rina: Da igual, mira cuantas delicias!!!!!!!! ^0^* Indica los pastelillos de colores*  
  
Gourry: Sí, creo que yo probaré algo de esto ^.^ *alcanza una caja de lo que se titula como "Grageas de todos los Sabores de Bertie Bott's" *  
  
Ameria: de todos los sabores???  
  
Zelgadiss: o.O  
  
Filia: Lo que es yo, no me fiaría de toda esta comida o.ó  
  
Rina: Nfda ms pfrba q sta fliziozo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =3 [un intento de "nada mas prueba, que está delicioso"]  
  
Filia: No, muchas gracias ._.  
  
*Horas despues que se acabaran las toneladas de golosinas mágicas*  
  
Rina: Agghh... me duele el estómago -.-  
  
Gourry: a mi también, esas grageas no sabían nada bien... u_u  
  
*y se hizo de noche*  
  
Zelgadiss: Bien, estaré cambiándome de ropa, ya que se hace tarde -.-  
  
*luego...*  
  
Rina: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!! GOURRY PARECES UN NIÑATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XP  
  
Gourry: Sí, lo se.... tu no te favoreces con esas ropas ¬¬  
  
Ameria: es oficial, ya han pasado 9 horas desde que estamos MISTERIOSAMENTE aquí, y ya quiero irme... ;_;  
  
*y llegó el tren...*  
  
Rina: *asomando la cabeza por la ventana* Hogwarts? Hogwarts??? DONDE ESTÁ HOGWARTS!!?????  
  
Ameria: Como creen que será eso de Hogwarts, por cierto?? u_ú  
  
Filia: Yo creo que es un centro de entrenamiento de la magia blanca, o algo así o.ô  
  
Xelloss: Te equivocas, debe ser un lugar donde sólo nos evalúen... ^_^  
  
Gourry: Yo creo que es un castillo enorme donde enseñan magia, y donde hay mucha comida!!!! ^0^  
  
Rina: tu cállate, cerebro de medusa ¬¬  
  
Zelgadiss: Sea lo que sea, ya es tiempo de bajarse, o nos quedaremos atrás.  
  
A la salida se encontraron con un tipo que medía unos 2 metros y medio.  
  
¿????: Hola!!  
  
Todos: hola..... *mirando hacia arriba intentando alcanzar la mirada del tipo.*  
  
¿????: Mi nombre es Hagrid, y seré su profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, Dumbledore ya me habló de ustedes n_n  
  
Rina: S-sí.... ^///^  
  
Hagrid: Pero ya es hora de irnos, o llegaremos tarde a la Ceremonia de Elección ^_^  
  
Todos: Ceremonia de elección???  
  
Hagrid: Cuando estén allá, lo sabrán ^_^  
  
Caminaron por senderos oscuros, sin saber para donde iban, Hagrid iba alumbrando el camino con una lámpara, hasta que el camino se iluminó con las luces que se reflejaban de un enorme castillo. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos.  
  
Hagrid: Y bien, bienvenidos a Hogwarts ^_^  
  
*Gourry se pone a saltar*  
  
Gourry: Ya vieron?? yo les dije que esto era!!!!!!! n_n  
  
Rina: Ya, cállate ¬¬  
  
En qué CASA quedarán??? CUANDO CONOCERÁN AL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ!!??? Qué sucederá con Rina y sus amigos???? Sepa esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo de.......bueno.....da igual... léanlo si kieren....REVIEWS!!!!! ^- ^  
  
N/A: Ahora que ya salieron algunos personajes, AHORA SI ruego que se los imaginen al estilo animé XD ¿Okis? :P Byez! 


	3. ¿Separados por casas?

Capítulo 3: Separados por Casas???  
  
*Entraron a Hogwarts*  
  
*Una profesora golpea con un tenedor, una copa de vidrio, para que todos colocaran atención al director del colegio: el señor Albus Dumbledore*  
  
Dumbledore: Atención, alumnos, démosle la bienvenida a este nuevo año, y en especial, a los nuevos alumnos que se unen a nuestra escuela, una vez mas. Como ya les he dicho, seis alumnos se incorporarán a las enseñanzas de Hogwarts, démosle un aplauso, a ellos, quienes han tenido el valor de venir hasta aquí ^_^  
  
*aplausos*  
  
Rina: y nosotros que hemos hecho ¿? ._.  
  
Dumbledore: Bueno, queridos alumnos de primer año, irán pasando a medida que Minerva McGonnagall los nombre. El sombrero seleccionador, los situará a cada uno de ustedes a sus respectivas casas.  
  
Ameria: ¿¿casas??  
  
*Hermione aparece de por ahí*  
  
Hermione: Sí, casas, están Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, y por último, Slytherin.  
  
Gourry: Y dime....¿eh?  
  
*Hermione desaparece*  
  
Profesora McGonnagall: Clinton Ryan.....  
  
*aparece un chico moreno y se sienta en un piso de madera, la maestra coloca el sombrero seleccionador*  
  
Sombrero: Hmmm.... veamos.... ya lo sé!! Hufflepuff!!!  
  
*Rina se lanza a los brazos de Gourry*  
  
Rina: AHHHH!!! EL SOMBRERO HABLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! ;_;  
  
*se escucha una gran ovación en la mesa de los Hufflepuff*  
  
McGonnagall: Rutherford Artemis.  
  
Sombrero: Gryffindor!!!  
  
*ovación en la mesa Gryffindor*  
  
Y por último, Minerva siguió con una larga lista, entre los cuales estaban: Thomson Richard, Coulson Sarah, Corridore Nicole....  
  
Dumbledore: Y por último, nuestros alumnos de intercambio, adelante, Minerva.  
  
McGonnagall: Gabriev Gourry.  
  
*Sale Gourry y se coloca el sombrero*  
  
Sombrero: Hmmm.... o.O QUE ACASO TU NO TIENES CEREBRO!!???  
  
Rina: Ya lo notó u.u"  
  
Sombrero: Exacto.... HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: -.- U  
  
*Todos los de Hufflepuff quedan atónitos*  
  
McGonnagall: Graywords Zelgadiss.  
  
*Entra Zelgadiss intentando que nadie lo note*  
  
Sombrero: mmm, veamos.... Claro! RAVENCLAW!!!!  
  
*Ninguna aprobación por parte de los Ravenclaw*  
  
Zelgadiss: ¬///¬  
  
McGonnagall: Inverse Rina.  
  
*Rina aparece del todo nerviosa*  
  
Sombrero: Hmmm....veo que tienes agallas... pero... donde te pondré..... AHH!!!! GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Gryffindor se queda mudo*  
  
Rina: ^///^U  
  
Minerva: Metallium Xelloss.  
  
*Aparece Xelloss con la típica sonrisa de siempre*  
  
Sombrero: SLYTHERIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *El sombrero se encontraba a 40 cm. de distancia*  
  
*Slytherin mira con su habitual desprecio*  
  
Xelloss: ù.ú  
  
Profesora McGonnagall: UI Copt Filia.  
  
*Filia sale adelante, roja como el mismísimo cabello de Ron Weasley*  
  
Sombrero: Claro!!! HUFFLEPUFF!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Hufflepuff queda atónito*  
  
Filia: U_U  
  
Minerva: y por último, Wil Tesla Saillune Ameria.  
  
*Aparece Ameria murmurando algo que parecía ser "No te pongas nerviosa BAKA!"*  
  
Sombrero: Veamos.... tu deberías ser una...... GRYFFINDOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Un solo grito de alegría se escuchó en la mesa Gryffindor*  
  
Rina: AMERIA!!!!!! QUE BIEN!!!!!!!!!!! UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *aplausos*  
  
Gryffindors: ¬¬U  
  
Ameria: heh.... n///n"  
  
Dumbledore: Y Bien señores *dio un aplauso y apareció todo tipo de delicias en las mesas de cada casa* Que comience el banquete ^_^  
  
Rina y Gourry: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *o* *se miran el uno al otro, desde una mesa a la otra y comienzan a devorar todo lo que hay en la mesa*  
  
Ameria: Rina....estoo....Rina!! compórtate, por favor.....Rina!!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto, Rina se zampaba todo y bebía todo el jugo de calabaza que había, para su sorpresa, los deliciosos platos iban reapareciendo, mientras miraba a Gourry de reojo, quien estaba casi parado arriba de la mesa comiendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance.  
  
Xelloss: u_uU  
  
Filia: Gourry!!! el director del colegio te esta mirando!!!!!! *Gourry la miró con un gesto vago*  
  
Dumbledore sólo miraba a Rina y a Gourry como se terminaban todo, estaba totalmente sorprendido.  
  
*Después de una hora*  
  
Rina: aaaaaauuuuu.... mi estómago.... me duele.... ;_;  
  
Gourry: Jamás había comido tanto... u_ú  
  
Filia: see... ¬¬  
  
Dumbledore: Ah-em.... O.OU bueno, ahora, todos los alumnos nuevos, sigan a sus prefectos, ellos los guiarán a sus respectivas salas comunes y ahí encontrarán todas sus pertenencias. Buenas noches.  
  
Prefecto Gryffindor: Los de Gry, síganme por favor.  
  
Rina (Ameria la ayudaba a caminar porque esta ni siquiera podía hacerlo): Buenas noches, chicos. Arrghh....  
  
*En la sala común de Gryffindor*  
  
Rina: Bueno, Ameria, creo que esto no es tan malo, ¿o sí?  
  
Ameria: Habla por ti que te comiste casi todo el banquete ¬¬  
  
Rina: Oh sí, estaba hambrienta n_n" ¿tu no?  
  
Ameria: Uh... *voltea* ¬¬  
  
Rina: *incorporándose en la cama* Da igual, que tengas buenas noches, Ameria.  
  
Ameria: Ya te vas a dormir???? o.ó  
  
Rina: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...... -_-  
  
Ameria ¬¬"  
  
¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EL DÍA DE MAÑANA, EN SU PRIMERA CLASE???? SERÁ MAÑANA CUANDO RINA CONOZCA A "EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ"?????!!!!!!!!!!!??!??!?!??! sepa esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo n_n  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. ¿Wingardium Leviosa?

Capítulo 4: ¿Wingardium Leviosa? o una poción para los cabezas huecas?? o.ó  
  
*Al otro día*  
  
Ameria: Rina!!! RINAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rina: *refunfuñando * Ahh... Ameria....que quieres ahora??  
  
Ameria: Rina!! Ya son las 8:30!!! debemos ir a desayunar!!! y tenemos clases de... *revisa un listado* de Encantamientos!!!!!!  
  
Rina: QUEEPP!!???? *Sale disparada, se baña, viste, y está lista en pocos segundos* Andando!!!!!!  
  
*en el Gran comedor*  
  
Rina: *bostezando* Qué tal pasaron la noche, ¿eh?  
  
Gourry: No muy bien, aún no me acostumbro a esto... *toma una tostada* de todos modos, las clases las haremos todos juntos..  
  
Filia: Genial... ¬¬  
  
*Y en clase de Encantamiento (junto a los de 1 año)*  
  
¿???: Hola, y bienvenidos a su primera clase de Encantamientos, mi nombre es Flitwick, y bueno... les enseñaré lo mas básico para poder usar la magia, por favor, alumnos, tomen sus varitas y hagan el siguiente movimiento. *carraspea y dice algo que suena como "Switch y Flip!" *con la varita hizo un movimiento circular, y luego la sacudió levemente*  
  
*todos repiten lo mismo*  
  
Flitwick: Y ahora repitan despues de mí: "Wingardium Leviosa" e intenten levitar la pluma que se encuentra en sus pupitres.  
  
Se escucharon murmullos en todo el aula.  
  
Rina: "Wingar Teviousa"  
  
Zelgadiss: "Wingarriun Lediosa"  
  
Filia: "Win.....garrr'ium Re....vi...ouuu...saa.."  
  
Ameria: "Wingardium Rediousa"  
  
Gourry: Wingard Reviiiioosaaaaahhhhhh!!!! *comienza a sacudir la varita desesperadamente*  
  
Xelloss: Espera, espera, espera... le sacarás un ojo a alguien!!! *frunce el ceño* Además no se dice así, es "Le-vi-oooouuu-sa" no "Reviosaaahhh"...... y por qué siento que este dialogo es un plagio???? u_ú  
  
Gourry: Bueno pues, hazlo si te crees tan listo!! hazlo!!!!  
  
Xelloss: Está Bien! ^_^ *toma su varita* "Wingardiun....... Leviouusa"  
  
*De la varita de Xelloss, sale un destello rojo que termina en una explosión enorme*  
  
Gourry: Cof, cof... *con voz de chica* ES LE-VI-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUU- SA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO REVIOSAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬'  
  
Xelloss: Bueno, estoo... ¿quién iba a pensar que la magia era tan complicada ¿ne? ñ.ñ  
  
*Filia golpea a Xelloss con su mazo*  
  
Filia: Idiota... ¬¬  
  
Flitwick: -.-  
  
*A la salida..*  
  
Rina: Esto es muy complicado!!!! ya quiero irme a... bueno, ya saben, a nuestro mundo!!  
  
Ameria: See... y como podríamos...??  
  
Rina: Ya lo sé!!! ^_^ Quizás regresemos... tal como llegamos acá!!!!!!! ^0^  
  
Gourry: Seh, y supones que debemos tirarnos por la chimenea?  
  
Ameria: Y tu Xelloss? no tienes alguna idea??  
  
Xelloss: Créeme que no tengo siquiera un "Sore wa Himitsu desu" u_ú  
  
Gourry: Y si tomamos el tren de regreso?? ^.^  
  
Rina: Cerebro de gelatina, si no vas a decir algo coherente, mejor te callas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬  
  
Todos: *Silencio*  
  
*En clase de Pociones...Con los de 7 año*  
  
¿????: No necesitarán la varita en esta clase, asi que les pido POR FAVOR que la guarden.  
  
*todos guardan la varita*  
  
¿????: Soy Snape, y seré su maestro de pociones, aún no me quito la idea de que ustedes son unos BUENOS PARA NADA y que su cerebro es una cosa incapaz de pensar algo coherente... COMO AQUEL QUE JUEGA CON LA PLUMA QUE SE ENCUENTRA AL LADO DE LA CHICA DE PELO PÚRPURA!  
  
Xelloss: NO SOY UNA CHICA!!!! T_T  
  
Gourry: *recapacita* Sí, Señor??  
  
Snape: 5 puntos menos para Hufflepuff, y que les sirva de lección; yo no he venido a enseñar a cabezas huecas.  
  
Gourry: Puntos??  
  
*Aparece Hermione*  
  
Hermione: Si Gourry-san, PUNTOS, cada casa, por cada mérito que hagan, se les otorgan PUNTOS, si cometes una infracción, o algún maestro decide, se le restarán puntos a tu casa, ¿entiendes ahora?  
  
Snape: y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor, gracias a la Señorita Granger, PARA QUE NO INTERRUMPA MI CLASE!  
  
Hermione: Sí señor.  
  
Snape: Y 3 Puntos menos, por responder. Tome Asiento.  
  
Hermione: Shiiii.... ;_;  
  
Snape: Y bien, quiero que me hagan un informe A MANO sobre los efectos del cabello de una quimera, lo quiero para la PRÓXIMA clase ¿Alguna pregunta?  
  
Toda el aula: *silencio*  
  
Zelgadiss: o///o  
  
Snape: Ahora, que tienen tiempo libre, les doy tiempo para hacer el trabajo, pero NO para hacer VIDA SOCIAL, entendieron?  
  
Todos: Sí, profesor Snape.  
  
Rina: Vaya suerte, Zelgadiss, tu sí que debes saber mucho sobre eso ^_^ Zelgadiss: Ya....calla... ¬///¬  
  
Xelloss: Las propiedades del cabello de Quimera son:1 - Propiedad Curativa, junto a raíces de mandrágora sirve para curar enfermedades crónicas. 2- Se puede preparar una potente poción para el envejecimiento 3- Cura los hechizos causantes de transformaciones.  
  
Zelgadiss: O.O Mi salvación siempre ha estado arriba mío?  
  
Rina: Así parece, pero bueno, comencemos a trabajar, quien sabe, Zelgadiss, esto te podría servir de mucho!  
  
Zelgadiss: Pues sí ^///^  
  
Ya, Rina y sus amigos se están acostumbrando bastante a su nueva vida, pero.... ¿qué otros misterios estarán esperándoles? CUANDO MIER......... CUANDO CONOCERAN AL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ!!!?????? sepa esto y muxio, pero muxio mas, en el próximo capitulo!!!!  
  
REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. A la cacería de la Snitch Dorada!

Capítulo 5: A la cacería de la snitch dorada!!!!  
  
Zelgadiss: Listo profesor! ya he terminado ^^  
  
Snape: Bien.... veamos...  
  
Zelgadiss: Y bien? que le parece???? ^___________^  
  
Snape: Eres muy afortunado.... nunca acostumbro a colocar 10 a los novatos. 10 puntos serán sumados a Ravenclaw. Y su calificación es un 10. Tome asiento.  
  
Zelgadiss: Ok!  
  
Hermione: Snape... sumó puntos a una casa??? y no fue a Slytherin!!???  
  
¿????: Wow.... O.O  
  
*Suena el timbre, cambio de hora*  
  
Rina: ¿y que es lo que nos toca ahora?  
  
Ameria: Lo que más temía.... clase de Vuelo o.o  
  
Todos: Vuelo??!???  
  
Ameria: Así es... bueno, voy en busca de mi escoba, nos vemos allá!!  
  
Rina: Espera! voy contigo!  
  
*y en la clase de Vuelo*  
  
¿????: Bueno, aquí ya varios me conocen, pero para los que no, soy la Señora Hooch, y seré su instructora de vuelo.  
  
*de pronto entra un chico de aspecto petulante, en su cabello, un kilo de gel, iba luciendo una llamativa escoba*  
  
Hooch: Llega tarde, señor Malfoy. Malfoy: Lo siento, profesora, pero aquí estamos, yo, y mi Saeta de Trueno versión 5.000 ¬_¬ *enseña un fajo de billetes*  
  
Hermione: Hey!! eso es un soborno!!!! .  
  
Malfoy: Tu calla, sangre sucia!! ¬_¬  
  
Hooch: Bueno.... Ahem... Señor Malfoy, vaya a su respectivo lugar... Dame eso! *le quita el fajo de billetes*  
  
Hooch: Para los nuevos, coloquen su mano a la altura de la escoba y digan "Arriba!"  
  
Rina: Arriba!!! *La escoba vuela a su mano derecha, lo mismo ocurre con Ameria y Zelgadiss*  
  
Gourry: Arriba....Arriba!!! ARRIBA!!! ARRIBAAAAAA!!!!! [Uf...la palabra ya perdió su vocablo ._.] *La escoba se sacude, y comienza a perseguirlo, dándole de...escobazos! *[Q NO LO HIBA A AGARRAR A PATADAS ¿NE? ¬¬] Que le pasa a esto!!! Rina!!! la escoba me quiere matar!!!  
  
Xelloss: *Se abre paso entre los espectadores* Ahem.... *apunta la escoba con la varita, * ¡¡FINITE INCANTATEM!!!!!! *la escoba cae*  
  
Rina: O.O donde aprendiste eso!!  
  
Xelloss: *levanta el dedo índice como un niño pequeño* Sore wa Himitsu desu!!! ^_^  
  
Hooch: Díganme... quién fue el gracioso que hechizó la escoba!!...  
  
*se escucha una voz desde lejos..*  
  
¿????: Fue Pansy!!!! Pansy Parkinson!!!!  
  
*Aparece adelante una chica con cara de Bulldog, en su túnica se ve la insignia de Slytherin*  
  
Hooch: Señorita Parkinson... cinco puntos serán restados a su casa!!! no permitiré faltas de respeto en MI clase!!  
  
Parkinson: Sí. ¬¬  
  
Hooch: Y bueno, después de este paréntesis *toma un baúl de madera* les enseñaré lo qué es el Quidditch, obviamente a los que no saben, así que pido, por favor, todos los alumnos que practican Quidditch, vengan adelante con sus escobas.  
  
*Salen 2 chicos solamente, entre uno de ellos estaba él; Draco Malfoy.*  
  
Malfoy: Esta es tu oportunidad, Potter, la oportunidad que tienes para que todos miren como presumes tus habilidades.  
  
El chico al que llaman "Potter": ¬¬  
  
Hooch: *patea el baúl y este se abre* Bien señores... *toma un balón rojo con una peculiar forma* Esto, es una Quaffle. Las que se encuentran ahí *indica una que estaban amarradas con una cadena, y que no dejaban de sacudirse* son las Blugders, y esta *sacando una pequeña esfera alada* es una Snitch, la Snitch dorada. Señor Harry Potter, señor Malfoy, vengan a demostrar como se ocupan estos implementos.  
  
Draco y Harry: Sí! ¬¬  
  
Hooch: Lo que ellos harán, es capturar la Snitch dorada, montarán sus escobas y el que la encuentre, y capture primero, será el ganador, y se le sumarán puntos a sus respectivas casas. Alguien de ustedes se ofrece para intentarlo?*  
  
*se oyen murmullos entre los 6 chicos*  
  
Hooch: EH!!??  
  
Rina: Yo lo haré ._.  
  
Hooch: Bien, colóquese al lado de Potter, cuando toque el silbato, se impulsará hacia el suelo e intentará llevar la escoba hacia arriba. Listos?  
  
Xelloss: Se va a matar u_ú Gourry: Sí O.O  
  
Hooch: *toca el silbato* PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Los tres salen disparados*  
  
Rina: *a cientos de metros de altura* MIREN CHICOS!!!! ESTOY VOLANDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^______^ *de pronto se aproxima Malfoy*  
  
Malfoy: Quítate, tarada!!!!!  
  
Rina: Escucha.....nadie....me...dice....TARADA, MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ò.Ó *se lanza en picada hacia el baúl y frena bruscamente, se oye una ovación por parte de los espectadores* *coge el bate* TE MATARÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Señorita!! no creo que deba hacer eso!! el objetivo es encontrar la snitch y no matar al oponente!!!! o.oU  
  
Rina: Sí... es cierto o.o  
  
Rina: *nota un destello dorado* MIREN!!! *indica la Snitch* ALLA ESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* A todos se le desliza una gota*  
  
Xelloss: Se supone que no debes decirlo, baka!!!  
  
Rina: Te golpearé!!! pero despues de encontrar la Snitch, claro! ^_^ *se dirige hacia la snitch*  
  
Malfoy: A por ella!!!!!! .  
  
*Rina dobla hacia la izquierda, Malfoy la empuja y Rina le lanza un escobazo, Harry se aproxima a gran velocidad, Rina lo quita de su camino con un golpe en el rostro, Harry y Draco se aproximan, Rina desciende y los chicos chocan el uno con el otro.*  
  
Rina: Ahí está!!!!!  
  
*Se aproxima a la Snitch*  
  
Rina: Ya....casi..... *la Snitch agarra velocidad, y se dirige hacia los chicos, Rina se lanza a gran velocidad*  
  
Todos: Kyaaaaahhh!!! :O  
  
*Rina pasa tan velozmente, que llega a levantar el faldón de Filia y Ameria*  
  
Ameria y Filia: TEN MAS CUIDADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o.ó  
  
Rina: AIX!!!!!!!!!!!! *la escoba frena bruscamente y Rina cae encima de una armadura* Que...dolor.... X.X  
  
Hooch: Señorita Inverse!!!! *se alarma, pero Gourry posa su mano izquierda sobre su hombro*  
  
Gourry: No se preocupe, ella no moriría por tan poca cosa ^^  
  
Hooch: Que...gente tan rara son Uds. O.o  
  
*Gourry se aproxima a Rina*  
  
Gourry: Rina te encuentras bien?????  
  
Rina: Sí, señor, no recuerdo la patente del camión..... @_@ *se desmaya*  
  
Hooch: Señor Gabriev, llévela inmediatamente a la oficina.  
  
Gourry: Sí.  
  
*En la enfermería*  
  
Harry: Señora Pomfrey!!! usted cree que estará bien??  
  
Señora Pomfrey: Claro que sí, le daré la poción reparahuesos (no recuerdo el nombre se esa poción... se llamaba asi?? ._.) Rina: Gou....rry..  
  
Gourry: No te preocupes Rina, estás bien n_n  
  
Rina: que me sucedió...?  
  
Gourry: Sólo tropezaste y te caíste encima de una armadura, por dártelas de sabelotodo y decidirte a montar una escoba ¬¬  
  
Pomfrey: Abran paso!! Es usted muy irresponsable!!! que creía que estaba haciendo??? andando en triciclo, acaso??  
  
Rina: Me muero... X.X  
  
Pomfrey: Sólo tienes una fractura en el brazo izquierdo, pero estarás bien *toma un extraño frasco, y vierte su contenido en un vaso* Bebe esto, y estarás bien en unas cuantas horas.  
  
Rina: S-sí.. *bebe la poción* AAAGGHH!!!! ESTO SABE A..... NO SE A LO QUE SABE, PERO ES HORRIBLE!!!!!!  
  
Pomfrey: Y que creías que era??  
  
Rina: Ahora sí que me muero.... X_X  
  
Rina se mejorará??? Podrán hablar con Harry Potter, el niño que vivió?? por qué Pansy Parkinson atentó contra Gourry?? por qué el corte de cabello de Xelloss es tan afeminado??? sepa esto, y muxio mas en el próximo episodio!!! REVIEWS!!!! 


	6. El presentimiento de la Muerte!

Capítulo 6: El presentimiento de la muerte!! o falsos presagios???  
  
Rina: Holaaa!!!   
  
Todos: Estas bien!!! O.O  
  
Rina: Sí, y que esperaban??  
  
Ameria: No es tiempo de charlas, ahora tenemos adivinación!.  
  
En clases  
  
se oye una lúgubre musiquita  
  
¿?????: He venido del mas allá, a advertirles SU MUERTE!!  
  
Aparece una pantalla de humo  
  
Salón: COF, COF!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
¿?????: He venido a abrirles los ojos, niñatos!! y estén preparados, porque este día no lo olvidarán jamás!!!!  
  
Filia: Sí, Sí!! solo salga de ahí y venga a enseñarnos algo!! que este ambiente no me gusta!!! ó.ò  
  
Aparece una vieja fea  
  
¿?????: Mi nombre es Sybill Trelawney, Y HE VENIDO A PREDECIR SU FUTURO!!!!!!!!!! aparecen rayos y truenos detrás de ella  
  
Zelgadiss: chilla como chica  
  
Trelawney: esbozando una sonrisa Y bien, saquen su libro de "Predicciones y Señales" y busquen la página 445.  
  
Todos hojean los gruesos libros de Adivinación  
  
Trelawney: Y bien?? Alguien desea leer el texto?  
  
Se alzan las manos de Hermione y de Xelloss al mismo tiempo  
  
Trelawney: Señor Metallium, adelante.  
  
Xelloss: Sí cof, cof... "A pesar, de cada predicción astral, nunca sabremos cuando, y a qué hora moriremos; eso sería lo que generalmente se oiría de la gente, pero no: existe un método por el cual se puede observar a qué hora, y cuando moriremos, consiste en, primero que nada, concentrarse mucho, y querer que esto realmente funcione, como todos sabemos, la magia consiste en........  
  
Aula: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ.....  
  
Xelloss: ... Y por último....  
  
Trelawney: Ya, ya.... salta a la parte de las hojas de té ¬¬  
  
Xelloss: Sí U  
  
Riiiiinnn.... [termino de clases]  
  
Trelawney: Y bueno alumnos... bosteza seguiremos con esto mañana, y ustedes apunta a Xelloss, Filia, Ameria, Zelgadiss, Gourry y Rina se quedan.  
  
Todos: Ok :s  
  
Trelawney: Y bien chicos... por cierto, Rina Inverse, aquello que no deseas ver sucederá el 30 de este mes...  
  
Rina: Que??!! o.ó  
  
Trelawney: Da igual, ya que ustedes no se han enterado de lo que hemos visto con los demás alumnos, partiré enseñándoles la "Lectura de las hojas de té" Filia, querida, por favor, ve a mi estante y saca aquella tetera grande.  
  
Filia: Voy... ..  
  
llega Filia con una gran tetera de plata que se encuentra hirviendo Trelawney: Muchas gracias, querida, ahora, cada uno de ustedes traigan una taza, da igual el color..  
  
Todos: Sí  
  
Trelawney: Pero antes, señorita Ameria, saque una de las azules, ya que no quiero que estropee aquella taza rosa que tiene en sus manos.  
  
Ameria: totalmente confundida Claro... o.o  
  
Toma la taza azul, y tal como la profesora predijo, se le fue de sus manos, y se oyó el "Crash!" de la porcelana rota...  
  
Ameria: Sorprendente.... O.O se dirigió al estante y sacó otra taza  
  
Trelawney: Y Bien... tomó la tetera llenó cada una de las tazas Beban hasta que sólo queden las hojas  
  
todos obedecieron  
  
Trelawney: Ahora remuévanlas entonces agitando la taza tres veces con la mano izquierda y pongan luego la taza boca abajo en el plato. Esperen a que haya caído la última gota de té y pasen la taza a su compañero del lado para que la lea. Interpretarán los dibujos dejados por las hojas utilizando las páginas 67 y 68 de "Disipar las nieblas del Futuro"  
  
Rina: Y bien, Gourry?? que es lo que ves??  
  
Gourry: Una cosa marrón y empapada o.ó  
  
Rina: ERES UN IDIOTA!!!!!!!!! YA SE QUE ES ESO!!!!! CREES QUE NUNCA HE VISTO HOJAS DE TE, AH!!??? AHORA MIRA BIEN Y DIME QUE-ES-LO QUE- VES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.Ó  
  
Trelawney: Así es, señor Gabriev, intente ensanchar la mente, y ver mas allá de lo terrenal ¬¬  
  
Gourry: Parece...  
  
Trelawney ahoga un grito Trelawney: NO LO DIGAS!!!!!!!!!! SEÑORITA INVERSE!!! USTED DEBE TENER MUCHO CUIDADO!!! AQUELLA FORMA INDICA.........MUERTE!!! MUERTE!!!! MUERTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A todos se les desliza una gota  
  
Rina: M-MUERTE!!!????? O.O  
  
Trelawney: NO LO REPITA!!!!!! USTEDES DEBEN SALIR DE AQUÍ!!!!!!!! RÁPIDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Todos salen corriendo  
  
Trelawney: Vaya forma de liberarme de esos chicos...bueno... silba me iré   
  
Rina: Oyeron eso?? Gourry-san!!!! Abraza a Gourry Moriré!!! oíste?? MORIRÉ!!!! Comienza a llorar  
  
Xelloss: No morirás, aquello que dijo fue solo para...  
  
Rina: No trates de consolarme, Xelloss-sama!!!! se tira al suelo a llorar  
  
Xelloss: Ein?? o.o  
  
Rina: Sollozando Moriré... y no quiero... NO QUIERO MORIR DE UNA FORMA TAN PATÉTICA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadiss: Y como sabes que es patético si aún no te has muerto? ¬¬  
  
Rina: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! TOT  
  
Ameria: Jamás había visto a Rina así O.O  
  
Gourry: aparece un fondo de colores y se ponen chibis Rina... confía en mí... no dejaré que te pase nada malo nunca!!! abraza a Rina  
  
Rina: Gou...rry...  
  
De pronto llega Malfoy  
  
Malfoy: Hola...Gabriev? que haces abrazando a ese chico?  
  
Rina: Soy una chica que no ves..... Se pone en una posición ridícula Este hermoso rostro?? estos grandes y brillantes ojos?? y este cuerpo tan femenino???!!! .  
  
Malfoy: Bueno, Inverse, es que tienes las tetas tan chatas que pensaba que eras... bueno, da igual U vuelve a su postura arrogante me iré. Hasta la próxima ¬¬.  
  
Rina: apunta a Malfoy con su dedo índice DIRE BRAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
Todo queda en silencio  
  
Malfoy: Dime, Inverse, que fue aquello que me lanzaste, un "Avada Kedabra"? ¬¬  
  
Rina: mirando su mano Que...sucede....  
  
Malfoy: Lo siento, Inverse, aquí no están permitidos los conjuros de otra clase... nos vemos! hace una elegante retirada  
  
Rina: MALFOY!!!!!!!!! VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! alguien posa su mano en el hombro izquierdo de la chica, y ésta no lo nota MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALFOYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! .  
  
Gourry: indicando detrás de ella Pssstt.... Rina.... ..  
  
Rina: Voltea lentamente ..e...ee...ehh??? O.O  
  
Bien, el en PRECISO momento, detrás de Rina, el mismísimo profesor Snape. .  
  
Snape: No cree que no es una conducta adecuada para una chica? sonríe sarcásticamente 5 puntos MENOS para Gryffindor... y que conste que estoy siendo bueno contigo, limpiarás los lavabos del cuarto piso por una semana. ¬¬.  
  
Rina: Voy.... ¬¬ voltea me acompañan chicos?  
  
Todos: Em.... o.o  
  
Rina: MALOS! TT.TT  
  
Todos: Ok... ¬¬  
  
En las escaleras  
  
Ameria: AAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Abraza a Zelgadiss  
  
Zelgadiss: OO  
  
Ameria: aferrándose a Zel Las escaleras se mueven!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! o.ò  
  
Todos: Gran gota de sudor Que no te diste cuenta???  
  
Ameria: Ahem... creo que.... MIREN AQUÍ ESTA EL 4 PISO!!!!  
  
Saltan al cuarto piso  
  
¿????: BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Rina: Temblando QUE....es.....ESOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.OU  
  
Que será "eso"??? Será el presentimiento de la muerte de Rina Inverse??!!!! SUCEDERÁ ALGO ENTRE SNAPE Y MALFOY!!!????? SEPA ESTO Y MUXIO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REEEEVVVVIIIEEEWWWWSSSSSS!!!!!!! 0 


	7. Xelloss atraído por un viejo diario? xD

Capítulo 7: Xelloss atraído por... un viejo diario? xD  
  
Rina: [limpiando un lavabo] Que habrá sido eso?  
  
Ameria: Pues no lo sé [comienza a pasar un paño amarillo por el suelo] Espero que no sea....  
  
Rina: Un fantasma??? ¬¬ pues no mires ahora.. pero hay un ectoplasma detrás de ti... MWAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ameria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! KITENLO KITENLO KITENLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadiss: No Ameria... que no pasa nada   
  
Ameria: Entonces dime.... QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO!!!!???????? [indica desesperadamente detrás de Zel, y éste voltea ]  
  
Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
¿???????:¡¡¡¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rina: espera un minuto... tu eras quien estaba lloriqueando hace unos minutos?  
  
¿????: ¡¡¡¡¡ SIIII!!!!!!! [llora] ¡¡¡ DIME ACASO ES PROBLEMA TUYO AH!!!???????????????? BBBUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ! TTOTT  
  
Xelloss: [Gran gota de sudor] Estoo... te importaría chillar menos ¿ne? esto es bastante desagradable, y tu llanto no nos sirve de nada ¬¬ [Intenta quitar una mancha de lo que parece ser...emmm... una cosa blanca que está pegada en las paredes (no... no piensen mal que los chicos de Hogwarts no hacen esas cosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss, quizás se trate de una poción con aspecto a... bueno.... con aspecto extraño]  
  
¿????: Mi nombre es....snif.... Mi nombre es Myrtle... Myrtle la Llorona... Y NO LIMPIES MI WATER!!!!!!!! [apunta a Gourry] QUE HA ESTADO ASI DURANTE 10 AÑOS!!!!!!!! BBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Como que tu......  
  
Myrtle: ESO ES PROPIEDAD PRIVADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ES MI HOGAR ASI QUE SI NO LES IMPORTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Ta! aquí está! ¬¬  
  
[Horas más tarde en el Gran Comedor]  
  
Filia: Eso ha sido....  
  
Xelloss: Horrible ù.  
  
Filia: ¬¬  
  
Rina: [Mirando las miles de delicias que están en la mesa] AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! ME DARÁ UN INFARTO!!!!!!!!! QUE DELICIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [se devora toda una tarta que parece ser de calabaza ]  
  
Hermione: Vaya, Rina, se ve que te gusta el pastel de Murciélagos... Buen provecho!!!! nn  
  
Todos: [miran a Rina]  
  
Harry: No debiste decir eso ..  
  
Hermione: Y por qué, Harry? [mira a Rina que está con un ataque de hipo, Gourry le echa aire con el libro de Herbología] Que acaso te gusta la chica nueva? ò.ó Harry: Estoo.... oo  
  
Hermione: HARRY!!!!!!! O.O [Todos miran a Hermione]  
  
Hermione: la li......hooo??? OO  
  
Rina: COOOF COOOOF COOOFFF!!!! ME MUERO!!!!!! XX  
  
Harry: [aparece con un vaso de agua] RINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!  
  
Rina: Harryyy!!!!!!????? O.O  
  
Harry: [comienzan a caer pétalos de sakura alrededor de la parejita] Te sientes mejor, Rina??  
  
Rina: [sonríe a Harry] S-sí.... -  
  
[Aparece una musikita cursi]  
  
Gourry: YA YAAA YAAAAA!!!! [ asfsfssstssfsfsfsfswisssshhhhhhh!!! se raya el disco]¬¬ Rina, tenemos OTRAS cosas que hacer asi que te ACONSEJO que nos vayamos AHORA... recuerda los deberes.  
  
Harry: No dejaré que nos separen, mi amor!!! daré incluso hasta mi vida por ti.... te prometo que no será este el último adiós!!!!!!!!!!! TT  
  
Rina: Y por qué no mejor nos vemos en la sala común u  
  
Harry: Sí, sí... uu  
  
Gourry: Ya, vamos ¬¬  
  
Filia: Un... ataque de celos?? O.O  
  
Ameria: Así parece uu  
  
En la sala común  
  
Harry: Rina... [le toma las manos]  
  
Rina: Dime, Harry? ¬¬  
  
Harry: A pesar... de conocerte muy poco... quiero decir que... ME GUSTAS MUCHO!!! TE AMOOO RINA INVERSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Rina: B-BURST RON.....:!!! [Harry se acercó a ella tal punto que podía notar como la respiración de la chica se agitaba aún más]  
  
Harry: Como muestra de mi cariño... te daré uno de mis objetos mágicos mas preciados... [de su bolsillo saca un pergamino amarillento a medio romperse ]Esto es el mapa de los merodeadores   
  
Rina: oo el... qué???  
  
Harry: [saca su varita... (esa no ¬¬... la otra varita!!!)][ carraspea] "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"...  
  
En el pergamino aparecen un montón de cosas, las cuales se pueden identificar como distintos sectores del colegio.  
  
Rina: Hey!!! aquí dice: Gourry!! y sale un punto ubicado en la biblioteca!!! y aquí está Ameria!! ella está..... AMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!! O.  
  
[Sale afirmando su varita, abre la puerta, y pues, era cierto... Ameria estaba allí]  
  
Rina: [apunta a Ameria] EXPELLIARMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Unas chispas verdes salieron de la varita de Rina, terminando en un chorro de luz verde, que dejó a Ameria toda chamuscada ]  
  
Ameria: Y yo que hice!!??? esto no es Justo!!!! Esa es una sala común libre, Rina!, exijo justicia!!!! [pose de justicia] JUSTICIAAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Harry y Rina: o.o  
  
Ameria: Ya verás Rina Inverse... te arrepentirás de haber hecho esto!!!!  
  
Rina. Ha! olvidas que soy perfecta, tu crees que me quedaré esperando como boba aquí a que me perdones????? [le saca la lengua]  
  
Ameria: No me vengas con ñoñadas, Rina, que ya verás como te arrastrarás ante mí, y pedirás PERD"N, JUSTICIA!!!!! JUSTICIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry: Estoo... creo que... ya me voy, sayonara! ñ.  
  
Rina: Espera Harry!!! [ sus ojos se agrandaron] O.O  
  
Harry: [Sonrojándose] Sí, Rina?   
  
Rina: Y mi mapa???  
  
Harry se cae al estilo anime  
  
Harry: Aquí está TT.TT  
  
Rina: [se lo arrebata] Grax! Harry!! 0  
  
Y mientras, en la entrada de los Slytherin  
  
Xelloss: "Muerte a los Sangre sucia"  
  
El cuadro abre paso a la angosta entrada de la sala común...  
  
¿????: Hey... tú...  
  
Xelloss mira hacia todos lados, y ve que no hay nadie  
  
Xelloss: Yo? U  
  
¿????: Sí... tú, IDIOTA, ven aquí.  
  
Xelloss: Voy... [observa otra vez] Pero donde estás?!!??  
  
¿????: Encima de la mesa... baka!  
  
Xelloss: Tu? el libro? [coge un libro forrado con un extraño material negro] Hooolaa? mi nombre es Xelloss... quien eres tú??? o.  
  
Nada ocurre  
  
Xelloss: MMM?? [comienza a mirar hacia todos lados, actuando como Hideki (si, si, el de Chobits... perdón por entrometerme xD, nunka mas, nunka mas uu) ] De todos modos... unas cuantas hojeadas no me causarán nada nn.  
  
Comienza a hojear el libro  
  
Xelloss: Las hojas están.... en blanco... o.o  
  
toma una pluma y un tintero  
  
Xelloss: Veamos.... [anota] "Mi nombre es Xe...." ARGHH!!!! [vota la tinta encima del libro se pasa las manos por el rostro] Por que tienes que ser tan idiota!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.....  
  
Se percata de que el libro estaba absorbiendo la tinta derramada, dejándolo todo como estaba  
  
Xelloss: Sorprendente O.O .... bah, da igual [coge la pluma y la empapa de tinta] "Mi nombre es Xelloss Metallium"  
  
Lo escrito se borra, y con letra distinta aparece un mensaje  
  
Diario: "Hola, Xelloss, mi nombre es Tom Ryddle..." [N/A: Jejeje , por si no lo sabían, el diario que destruyó Harry Potter era una copia del verdadero... es mi fict, Okis???? ¬¬ xDDDD... ya, bueno, me dejo de tonterías y Uds. sigan leyendo :p]  
  
Xelloss: Tom.... Ryddle... ya veo o.o [escribe] "Y qué es lo que quieres?"  
  
Diario: Sólo hablar con alguien..."  
  
el diario se sonroja [quien llegue a saber como]  
  
Xelloss: "ya veo..."  
  
Diario: "Tu podrías ayudarme"  
  
Xelloss: [un poco nervioso] "y... como?"  
  
Diario: "Ve a el tercer piso, en la sección prohibida... te estaré esperando"  
  
Xelloss: "Será pues... ahí nos veremos.." -.-  
  
Xelloss cierra el libro  
  
Xelloss: [suspira] ... bueno... no se que haya sido eso, pero pareció ser....  
  
Aparece un fondo de colores  
  
Xelloss: [todo chibi] Una....cita!!???? nn

se empieza a imaginar una escena algo... cálida -.-  
  
Xelloss: Pues sí... El estudio apesta... y aritmancia también -.-  
  
Ataque de histeria, comienza a tirar libros para todos lados  
  
Xelloss: KYAAAAAAHHH!!!!! NO SE PUEDE ESTUDIAR ASÍ!!!!!!  
  
Entra un chico muy guapo al salón  
  
Tom: Xelloss!!!!! [se le tira encima]  
  
Xelloss: [se sonroja] Tom.... o.o

Tom: Xelloss! Xelloss! [su voz se suaviza y arrastra las palabras] estoy algo... excitado u.ú [toma la mano de Xelloss y la posa en su... AHEM...]  
  
Xelloss: O.O

Tom: [acercándose al oído del chico] Ha...gá...mos...lo....  
  
Xelloss se sacude y aprieta los puños para soltar un estruendoso grito  
  
Xelloss: QUIERO SER TUYO TOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OO  
  
Toda la sala común lo mira  
  
Parkinson: SLAAAAAAASHHH!!!!!!! XELLOSS ES UN DEPRAVADO!!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: [recapacita] eehh.... HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! por qué a miiiii TT Si Tom es un.... NO! no es así... que hay de las revistas eróticas???? y de todas las webs porno que he visitado????? [N/A: see... aunke no lo crean en ese tiempo SI existían computadoras ¬¬] NO ME PUEDE GUSTAR UN TIO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT  
  
Aparece Shuichi Shindo de Gravitation  
  
Shuichi: No.. que nunca sabes de quien te llegas a enamorar... suerte!!!!!! [desaparece]  
  
Xelloss: NO!!!!! NO!!!! NO!!!!! NO!!!!!.....  
  
1 hora después...  
  
Xelloss: NO!!!!!....No....!!...No....no....! no.... no..... no.....  
  
N/A: Juzjuz... creo que este ha sido el cap. mas largo que he escrito hasta el momento... está algo tonto :P  
  
Perdón por haber puesto el yaoi U pero es que pensé que debía... DEBIA haber yaoi... pero no se preocupen que no pasa nada.. y si Uds. me lo piden pues... se pueden hacer algunos cambios xDDDD  
  
NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!!!


	8. la nueva Generación de merodeadoras?

Capítulo 8: La nueva generación de merodeadoras?  
  
Eran las 6:00 y el sol comenzaba a esconderse, las velas, como era de costumbre, se encendían solas, una por una, y el aire festivo se podía sentir con agrado: la noche de Halloween se acercaba. Rina y sus amigos se encontraban en la biblioteca, preparándose para el primer examen de Diagnóstico de Transformaciones.  
  
Rina: psst... chicos... o.o  
  
Todos: Sí? o.ó  
  
Rina: Vean esto [de su bolsillo saca el pergamino]  
  
Filia: Y eso qué es?  
  
Rina: Es el mapa de los merodeadores! n.n [saca su varita] "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"  
  
En el pergamino aparecen todos los lugares de Hogwarts.  
  
Rina: Ven? con esto podemos investigar todo este castillo... Xelloss? me estás escuchando??? o.ó  
  
Xelloss escribe inconscientemente en el diario.  
  
Rina: Que es eso???? O.O  
  
Filia: Presta pa' aka!! ¬¬ [le arrebata el libro]  
  
Filia mira lo que hay escrito, para su sorpresa no tiene nada.  
  
Filia: Xelloss???.... [no responde..] namagomi.... [nada....] MALDITO BASTARDO PORQUË NO RESPONDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [le da de mazazos a Xelloss]  
  
Xelloss: Eh?? eh??? [despierta] que ha ocurrido???  
  
Rina: MIRA! [le pega con el mapa] que te parece si hoy en la noche vamos a investigar, eh? de todos modos, hace días que quiero vengarme de Malfoy [sonrisa malévola]  
  
Xelloss: Ehh... hoy no podré, tengo cosas que hacer hoy en la noche. -.-  
  
Filia: [con cara de desconfianza] Y se puede saber que tienes que hacer, eh??? ¬¬  
  
Xelloss: Sore wa himitsu desu... -.¬  
  
Rina: Como sea... vienen ustedes, chicos???  
  
Todos: Estoo... y los deberes?? û.û  
  
Rina: [Mirada como la de la niña del exorcista .]  
  
Todos: see.... ¬¬  
  
Xelloss: Bueno [toma su túnica y se la coloca] Debo irme... dew!  
  
En clase de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, dos tipos con apariencia algo extraña entraron a la sala: Uno era alto, delgado, muy guapo, sus ojos eran color miel, al igual que su cabello, que llevaba por cierto, bastante largo (bueno, no tanto -.-) , su tez era blanca, y vestía con una larga túnica verde algo sucia que le llegaba a los talones, con puños y bordes dorados [N/A: Reeeeeemussss!!! °¬°] El otro, tenía el cabello hasta la cintura, color azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos, tenía aspecto de un tipo interesante, y muy guapo (y muy ligón ¬.¬) llevaba una túnica negra.  
  
¿???? [el chico wapo 1]: Hola Hola!!!! Me presento!!!! Soy....  
  
¿????: See... see... lo que este quiere decir, es que su nombre es Remus Lupin y será su maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Obscuras, junto a mi, El fantástico [pose ridícula] encantador... [pose extra ridícula] Y SEXY PROFESOR SIRIUS BLACK!!!!!  
  
Harry: Eh? o.o Sirius que tu ya no estabas muerto y enterrado a miles de metros de profundidad y que los gusanos ya te habían empezado a comer????  
  
Sirius: Hahahahahhahaha!!!!! Pues claro que no mi querido Harry, eso era antes que nuestra querida autora llegara y cambiara todo n.n [aparezco yo sentada al lado de Draco con el uniforme de Slytherin esbozando una GRAN sonrisa y saludando al público] ¿acaso creías que el GRAN Padfoot desaparecería del mapa por tan poca cosa???  
  
Autora [aquí entro yo xDDDD ya ya, si será por unos segundos... me llamaré.. Takako Shimizu (o mas bien Shimizu-sensei, pero mejor no... xDD tengan paciencia -.-]: See.. sólo porque adoro el SiriusxRemus te reviví... agradécemelo, esclavo mío!! o.ó  
  
Sirius: Sí ama!!!! ya sabes que soy tu perro!!!! AUU AU AUU AU AU AUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n.n  
  
Takako Shimizu: Así me gusta u.u, bueno, Uds. sigan con la trama que yo me encargo de todo esto... Lupin kero un hijo tuyo!!! XP y tu Sirius, vete preparando... Adiós! [desaparece riendo como Kodachi]  
  
Lupin: Ves? te dije que no eras encantador... el guapo aquí soy yo! n.n  
  
Sirius: Aahhh?? que has dicho??? maldito licántropo !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TE MATARÉ!!!!!  
  
Lupin: Pero que dices?? [cara de chico bueno] que acaso no recuerdas que mañana tu...  
  
Sirius: [se lanza arriba de Remus] NNNNOOOOO LO DIGAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lupin: Y por que no, eh??? u.ú  
  
Sirius: Porfaaaa!! Remus??? Remsie-pooh????? n.n"  
  
Lupin: Ok, ok... pero quítate de encima mío o la clase se dará cuenta que...  
  
Sirius: A su orden!!!!   
  
[Remus se sacude la vieja túnica que lleva puesta]  
  
Lupin: Pero bueno... quiero decirles que estoy muy feliz de estar aquí, la verdad me costó mucho llegar al puesto de profesor, otra vez, pero ya ven, aquí estoy, y ya saben, con muchas barras de chocolate a su disposición n.n y como ya tienen entendido, yo soy un licántropo, asi que en cualquier momento, ya saben que la Casa de los Gritos....  
  
[1 hora después]  
  
Lupin: Y... bla bla, estudio... bla bla... Sirius.... bla bla... chocolate....  
  
Termino de clases.... (por fin u.ú)  
  
Rina: [bostezando] Y bien.... que suerte que nos libramos de ese tipo... Ahora....vamos a merodear por todo Hogwarts!!!! [pose de superioridad]  
  
Ameria: Ehh... claro! n.n  
  
[En la noche...]  
  
Xelloss: [Cantando] Tom Ryddle, Tom Ryddle... conoceré a Tom Ryddle CHACHANN CHACHANNNN....  
  
[En el vestíbulo de Hogwarts, muy escondidos en un rincón]  
  
Rina: Y bien... ahora... debemos ir en silencio... antes de que Filch o Norris nos descubran [N/A: Filch es como el conserje de ahí, y Norris, o la Señora Norris es la gata que le ayuda a vigilar que no haya nadie fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes en la noche]  
  
Gourry: Ehh... Rina...y a qué venimos??  
  
[Golpea a Gourry]  
  
Rina: TE HE DICHO QUE NO PREGUNTES NADA ESTÚPIDO AHORA!!!!!!!! pero bueno... en marcha. o.o  
  
[Se escuchan voces misteriosas... o.O]  
  
¿????: Oh, querida, ya sabes... atraparemos a alguno y lo torturaremos hasta mas no poder... sabes como me gusta esto... [risa malévola] [se escucha un "MIAAUUUU"]  
  
Ameria: Es Filch!!! ZEL!!!!! [Mira para todos lados y se percata de que no están ni Zelgadiss y Gourry]  
  
Rina: Se... fueron.... o.ó  
  
Ameria: Que hacemos, Rina???  
  
Rina: Déjamelo a mí -.-  
  
Ameria: Y qué piensas hacer????  
  
Rina: Cuando cuente tres... saltamos a ese estante de allá [indica un estante viejo donde se ubican unos trofeos]  
  
[ Se acercan Argus Filch y la Sra. Norris]  
  
Rina: TRES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [Saltan rápidamente al enorme estante]  
  
Filch: Escuchaste eso, querida? que acaso un alumno NO ESTÄ EN SU CAMA A ESTAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE!!???  
  
Rina: [Señala el estante siguiente] Ameria!! Salta!!! [toma de un brazo a Ameria y saltan hacia el otro estante]  
  
Norris: Miaauuuuuu!! ¬¬  
  
Rina: Ahora bajemos y corramos!!!!  
  
Ameria: AHORA!!!! [saltan hacia abajo, y corren a todo dar]  
  
Filch: A por ellos, NORRIS!!!!!!!!  
  
[ Suena la musikita de fondo de Chobits.. esa de cuando Hideki pelea con el jefe final del juego On-Line, o cuando Chii se revela con el tipo del salón del streptease (cap. 7 con detalles xD).... bueno, bueno... esa musika que tiene PUNXIPUNXIPUNXIPUNXI y todo eso xD]  
  
Rina: Ameria!!! MAS RÁPIDO!!!!  
  
Ameria: YA NO PUEDO MAS LINA!!! LA TÚNICA Y LA FALDA ME IMPIDEN CORRER!!!!  
  
[y sigue la musika xD]  
  
Norris se aproxima velozmente.  
  
Rina: CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[tararararararaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan punxi punxi punxi punxi... la musika eh?? ¬¬]  
  
Rina: La escalera!!! se está moviendo!!! SALTA!!!!!!  
  
[Rina salta apresuradamente, y alcanza la escalera antes de que ésta cambiara de lugar... pero Ameria no alcanzó, rozó los dedos de Rina, pero se fue perdiendo poco a poco en la oscuridad]  
  
Rina: AMERIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[ y sigue la música... en esa parte lenta... cuando suena asi como música electrónica]  
  
[Rina salta, y agarra el brazo de Ameria]  
  
Ameria: Rina, sujétame fuerte!!! que no quiero morir tan joven!! que no ves que aún no ..... [recuerda a Zelgadiss] DEFINITIVAMENTE NO MORIRÉ AQUÍ!!!!!!! [se impulsa y sube hasta las escaleras]  
  
Rina: Déjame, que yo me encargo!!! [saca la varita de su túnica y apunta a Filch y a Norris] OBLIVIATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Caen los dos]  
  
Rina: [Jadeando] Fiu... eso fue....  
  
Ameria: Fantástico, Rina!!! Aún nos queda toda la noche!!! [sonríe a Rina] EN MARCHA!!!!!!!! n.n  
  
QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN ESTA PELIGROSA AVENTURA???? RINA SE VENGARÁ DE MALFOY?? LOS CAMINOS DE XELLOSS Y DE RINA SE TOPARÁN Y RINA DESCUBRIRÁ CUALES SON SUS PLANES?????? SEPA ESTO Y MUXXXXXIIIIIISIIIMO MAS EN EL PRÓXIMO EPISODIO..... RECUERDA LOS REVIEWS PORFIS T.T 


	9. Rina lo descubre o casi xD

Capítulo 9: Rina lo descubre (o casi xD).-  
  
Rina: Ameria... Qué te parece si vamos a la sala común de los Slytherins??? te aseguro que no te arrepentirás... le echaremos un hechizo a Malfoy del cual no se nos olvidará jamás XP  
  
Ameria: Sí, Rina... ¿y si nos pillan? ¬¬  
  
Rina: Da igual ¬¬  
  
Ameria: Bueno pues... de hecho yo fui quien asintió. u.u  
  
[en las mazmorras, en la entrada de la sala común..]  
  
Rina: Tienes alguna idea de cómo entrar... Ameria-san?  
  
Ameria: Cof, Cof... "Los Slytherin son lo mejor!" n.n  
  
[Criiii criiii (grillos ¬¬).... no pasa nada]  
  
Rina: Déjamelo a mí: "Severus Snape es el Mejor!" ¬¬  
  
[(ni los grillos cantan u.u)]  
  
Ameria: Veamos esto... [Saca su varita] "Alohomora"..  
  
[La puerta se abre]  
  
Rina: Eso es!!! y ahora... a las habitaciones de los chicos .  
  
Ameria: es por aquí, sígueme n.n  
  
[Suben por una laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarga escalera de Caracol]  
  
Rina: Adelante [Con cautela abre la puerta]  
  
Ameria: Míralo.... ahí está... se ve muy lindo cuando duerme n.n"  
  
Rina: deja las ñoñadas y vamos... por cierto... Xelloss no debería estar aquí?  
  
Ameria: Rina???... estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando????  
  
Rina: No se si piensas aquello que yo pienso [risa diabólica] XP [de su túnica saca un marcador negro] A por Xelloss! Draco deberá esperar...  
  
Ameria: [se detiene ante una cama toda deshecha] Rina... Xelloss... no está!!!!  
  
Rina: QUE DICES!!???  
  
Ameria: Pues no... aquí está el extraño libro que traía hoy en la mañana o.ó  
  
Rina: Pues sí.... pero...  
  
[De pronto Draco empieza a despertar]  
  
Draco: Harry..... eres tu???? [se despierta algo soñoliento]  
  
Rina: Escóndete rápido!!! [se lanzan debajo de la cama]  
  
Draco: Harry??? Harryto????? HAAAAARRY!!!!!!!!!!! [se refriega los ojos] Bien... otra vez no llegaste... [se incorpora en la cama] Buenas noches.... -.-  
  
Rina: Por fin.....  
  
Ameria: Sip... pero... qué es esto??? no sabía que Xelloss coleccionaba modelos algo... ligeras de ropa [se sonroja y le entrega una revista]  
  
Rina: UH! Ese tipo tendrá que darnos una larga explicación!! o.ó Vamos Ameria... utilicemos el Mapa del Merodeador para saber donde se encuentra él, y el señor Filch  
  
Ameria: Okis... y lo que le íbamos a hacer a Draco? -.-  
  
Rina: Ah! Claro! [Saca su varita y lo apunta] Locomotoris Mortis! [Un destello fucsia sale de la varita aterrizando en los pies del rubio]  
  
[salen de la sala común]  
  
[Mientras tanto... en el tercer piso... en la sección prohibida, para ser exactos...]  
  
Xelloss: lalalalalalalalalala.... Que se traerá entre manos este chico... o mas bien quien será... después de todo no siento su presencia, y no me siento para nada extraño... la verdad es un tipo muy interesante...  
  
¿????: [aparece de la nada] Hola...  
  
Xelloss: Un... prefecto??... O.OU  
  
¿????: No te preocupes.... mi nombre es Tom Ryddle..... [sonríe]  
  
[Mientras tanto en las escaleras]  
  
Ameria: Se acerca alguien??  
  
Rina: Sólo dos puntos negros que se encuentra en el pasillo del primer piso... son Remus Lupin y Sirius Black.  
  
Ameria: Y Xelloss?  
  
Rina: Aún no aparece.... ese bastardo... ¬¬  
  
Ameria: Veamos... [le arrebata el mapa] Aquí dice.... mmmmm... AQUÍ ESTÁ! o.o  
  
Rina: Donde!!???  
  
Ameria: En el 3er piso... junto con otro punto.... "Tom Ryddle"  
  
Rina: Ahora que recuerdo...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------- [Flashback]  
  
Filia: Mira... en este diario dice Tom Ryddle.... pero no tiene nada escrito... Xelloss!!! namagomi!! despierta!!!!........................  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Rina: Claro! Tom Ryddle!!! es el dueño del diario que traía Xelloss! pero... a qué fue él? si no llevaba el diario... o sea que... no pensaba devolvérselo... Ameria! esto es muy extraño.... VAMOS A ALLA!!!!!!  
  
[En la sección prohibida...]  
  
Tom: Ahora repite después de mí...  
  
Xelloss: Lo que tu digas, Lord Voldemort....  
  
Tom: Soy un fiel mortífago... no defraudaré jamás a mi amo...  
  
Xelloss: Soy un fiel mortífago... no defraudaré jamás a mi amo....  
  
[se abre la puerta de un golpe]  
  
Rina: Xelloss!!!!  
  
Tom: Ughh! [saca su varita] Accio libro!!! [un libro cae en las manos de Xelloss] Yo me voy.... xausis!!!!! n.n" [desaparece]  
  
Xelloss: [recapacitando] Ah!! Hola Rina-san! n.n  
  
Rina: Pero tu que haces aquí a estas horas de la noche!!!!  
  
Xelloss: Yo?? estoo... sólo leía este libro.... [enseña el libro titulado como "Historia de la magia en el siglo XI"  
  
Rina: Y en la sección prohibida???? ¡Por qué!  
  
Xelloss: Eso.... es un secreto... n.n  
  
Rina: Da igual... es hora de irnos... por cierto.... ¿dónde está la salida?  
  
Xelloss y Ameria: [silencio]  
  
Rina: Hmm... veamos... ahí hay una puerta... vamos chicos, quizás ahí esté u.u  
  
[abren la puerta y se encuentran en un extraño cuarto]  
  
Rina: Esto... definitivamente NO es la salida.....  
  
Ameria: CLARO QUE NO!!!!! MIRA ESO!!!!!!! [Apunta una gigantesca bola de pelos]  
  
Rina: QUE ES ESO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: Sea lo que sea... es mejor no molestarlo... o.o  
  
[La cosa voltea, y deja al descubierto tres cabezas iguales con aspecto de perros]  
  
Rina y Ameria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!! [ se esconden detrás de Xelloss] HAS ALGO, IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: Y que.... OYE! estás babeando mi túnica... me costó tanto lavarla TToTT  
  
Rina: YA VAMOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [El "Perro de tres cabezas" (si no se han dado cuenta... es Fluffy.... pero ellos no lo sabían.... para ellos solo es "perro de tres cabezas" ¬¬) Estaba furioso... cada una de sus cabezas enseñaron sus grandes colmillos, acompañándolos con un estrepitoso gruñido (no haré la onomatopeya ¬¬)]  
  
Ameria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
[Rina abre la puerta apresuradamente]  
  
Rina: Corre!!!! [salen ella y Ameria, pero el perro de tres cabezas intenta salir también]  
  
Ameria: [Empujado] Rina.. AYUDA!!!!  
  
[Rina va a ayudar]  
  
Rina: AAAGGHHH!!!!! XELLOSS VEN A ECHARNOS UNA MANO CON ESTO!!!!! ..... ah?? Xelloss??? se lo comió el perro????? XELLOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [empuja tan fuerte que cierra la puerta]  
  
Ameria: Por poco esa cosa nos come.... fiu...  
  
Rina: Sí, pero Xelloss... no logró sobrevivir... [comienza a imaginar una escena sangrienta]  
  
Ameria: Da igual... de seguro está en un lugar mejor... u.u  
  
[se van....]  
  
Al otro día....  
  
Gourry: Hola Rinita n.n eh? y esas ojeras??? o.o  
  
Rina: No... molestes.....  
  
Filia: Donde andaban eh?? Filch armó un escándalo enorme, y Zelgadiss estaba muy preocupado por...  
  
[Mira a Ameria, y ésta está durmiendo encima de su desayuno]  
  
Zelgadiss: Vaya....  
  
Gourry: [Comiendo un trozo de tarta] Yff Xlloffsss?? [Y Xelloss?]  
  
Rina: Es cierto... creo que Xelloss no nos acompañará mas... u.u  
  
[filia pone cara de preocupación]  
  
Ameria: [despierta con todo el desayuno pegado en la cara] Sí... se lo comió.... [Rina salta y le tapa la boca]  
  
Rina: HAHAHAHA!!! sí!!! comió mucho ayer y vomitó toda la noche.... y se fue.... u.u  
  
Filia: eh?  
  
Zelgadiss: Y ustedes como lo saben?? Rina: Él nos lo contó o.o  
  
Filia: Y Uds. como lo saben si a esas horas de la noche debían estar durmiendo?  
  
Ameria: Una lechuza!!! eso! nos mandó una lechuza!!!  
  
Gourry: No quisiera interrumpir pero es tiempo de ir a clases...  
  
Rina: Sí.... -.-  
  
QUÉ HABRÁ OCURRIDO CON XELLOSS-KUN??? SE LO HABRÁ COMIDO EL PERRO? XD QUE HABRÁN ESTADO HACIENDO SIRIUS Y REMUS A ESAS HORAS DE LA NOCHE??? JAJAJA SI QUIEREN SABERLO VEAN EL PROX. CAPÍTULO Y RECUERDEN.... DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¬¬ 


End file.
